One type of window covering assembly includes a plurality of horizontally extending folds, or creases, formed on a face of a window covering material. These folds serve an aesthetic function, as well as corresponding to horizontally extending air pockets, or cells, in the window covering material. This type of window covering assembly offers a number of advantages, such as insulation, sound dampening and image distortion.
The desired number of cells in the window covering material varies depending on the dimensions of the window to be covered. Consequently, one of the steps in fabricating the window covering assembly requires counting the cells in the window covering material. Hand counting each of the cells without specialized equipment is time consuming and often inaccurate.
It is known to estimate the number of cells in the window covering material by measuring a dimension of the window covering material. This method is often ineffective because the number of cells will vary depending on the compression of the material. Attempting to expand the material or compress the material prior to measurement has proven ineffective in providing an accurate count of the cells. Further, it is particularly important to have an accurate counting of cells in window covering material used to cover adjacent windows. If the number of cells of adjacent window covering materials do not match, the appearance will not be aesthetically pleasing.